robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Creepypasta Wiki
Here is the Poll for the Wiki, feel free to voice your concerns at my message wall. Note: Poll will end at around 10:30 P.M. EST. What should be done about the Wiki? Keep the Wiki Alive Abandon the Wiki Shutdown the Wiki Latest News (NEW) This is only the latest news; for a full list of news (that will be updated weekly if there is any important news) is right here. 4/26/15 - I attempted a pasta draft, check it out here: Link 7/13/15 - Someone vandalized my pasta draft, sorry for any confusion. Also, this might mean more. Protect your pastas! 10/1/15 '''- I'm back for a few days, recently I've lost interest in this wiki I created. Silly knowing ROBLOX isn't necessarily that scary anymore. '''11/8/15 - Setting up a poll soon, to decide this Wiki's fate. Pasta Vandalization I feel this is something needed to be said after what happened the pasta draft I created. Recently, I noticed (after getting back) that the draft I posted and never finished (will be finished sometime by the way) was vandalized by someone in a ridiculous manner, making me look like some fool. This goes for all pastas when I say: ''Save your pastas! ''There are going to be times when admins aren't available, so you must take the chance to save your pastas in text form or send me a message saying you want it secured (no one else but admins can edit it, this is only recommended for already finished pastas) Hope this helps. Requirements for becoming an Admin Admins are currently not being accepted anymore. Welcome to the ROBLOX Creepypasta Wiki Hello and welcome to the (almost official) ROBLOX Creepypasta Wiki, where you can post your very own ROBLOX creepypastas for others to read! This wiki was created because the admins at the Creepypasta Wiki do not allow video game pastas like ROBLOX anymore. Mario Mayo (talk) 03:17, January 22, 2015 (UTC) 9 Rules of this Wiki 1. Absolutely no spam! 2. When creating a story, please make it believable. 3. Please do 'NOT '''post anything else relating to 666, as it is becoming an annoying aspect. 4. Refer to some of the rules at the real Creepypasta Wiki. 5. Be creative, don't make a story full of clichés. 6.'Always categorize! '''Also, when you categorize, you should link the story to the appropriate category. Any category that's NOT on the site navigation tab will be deleted. Please, if you want to suggest a category, just ask me. 7. Put four tildes (~) at the end of your pasta if you want people to know it's you. 8. '''Don't post too-short stories. '''Okay, maybe a paragraph or so is okay, but a few sentences? Nope. 9. When creating a story, do not put anything like "See you guys tomorrow!" or "Yeah it's not finished". If it's not finished, categorize it as "Unfinished". If it's one part of a story, type "Part 1" or so at the beginning to clarify. Basically, don't put any personal messages on the actual story (You could do this in the comment section) To Create a Story... Go to the top of the screen and press the "Contribute" tab. Then, right after that press "Add a Page".